In a mobile communication system, a distributed NodeB applies the design of an open framework, and the NodeB comprises a Base Band Unit (BBU) and an RRU. The BBU realizes functions such as control management, baseband processing, IUB interface and the like; wherein the IUB interface is an interface between a Radio Network Controller (RNC) and a NodeB, and a large number of macrocell NodeBs are placed in an obtainable central computer room by the BBU in a centralized manner and a baseband part is processed in a centralized way; and the RRU integrates radio frequency-related functions such as an power amplifier, a transceiver, a diplexer and the like. The BBU and the RRU are connected through an optical fiber. Due to relatively-low engineering requirements, flexible installation modes and excellent coverage performance, this new networking solution has attracted more and more operators.
Regarding a multiband (multi-standard) RRU system, a processing method in related technologies is to place modules supporting different frequency bands (different standards) in the interior of one RRU in a centralized manner or simply divide the RRU into active parts and passive parts.
In related technologies, an RRU is extended inconveniently while adding frequency bands, and the whole RRU has to be replaced. In the prior art, modules working in different frequency bands (different standards) share one cavity, where there are higher requirements for inter-modulation, stray and isolation. Modules supporting different frequency bands (different standards) are placed in the interior of one RRU in a centralized manner in the prior art, which will result in influence to each other when a module supporting one frequency band (standard) needs to be replaced or repaired because of failure, and the mean time without failures will decrease exponentially.
Currently, there is no effective solution for the problem that an RRU is extended inconveniently while adding frequency bands and the whole RRU will be greatly affected in most cases when a fault occurs in a module supporting one frequency band in related technologies.